


Taste Test

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Selenophilia [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Baking, Cheerupemo, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: Makoto is busy baking for a charity bake sale when her husband returns home from work and insists on taste-testing her goodies.
Relationships: Kino Makoto/Nephrite
Series: Selenophilia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763920
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: SSMB Cheerupemo Fic and Art!





	Taste Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caffeineivore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeineivore/gifts).



> Prompt: Nephrite/Makoto, ticklish  
> Event: Cheerupemofic for @caffeineivore

Cookies were in the oven, cupcakes cooling on the counter, cheesecake in the fridge...

Admittedly, Makoto might have gone a tad overboard with the baking, but it was something she loved to do. She didn't mind doing the extra work for tomorrow's charity bake sale. It was for a great cause, and every little bit helped. After all, the more goods they had to sell, the more money they could raise.

She glanced up at the kitchen clock. It was just about time to knead the dough for her famous homemade bread. She spread some flour over the surface of her granite island counter, then brought out the dough, expertly pressing, stretching, and folding it as she hummed an old Three Lights' song to herself.

Kneading bread always had a meditative effect on Makoto, the rhythmic motions calm and soothing. The world ceased to exist around her until she felt someone's fingers dancing up her back.

"Masato!" she exclaimed, laughing when she craned her neck around and saw her husband of one year standing behind her. "Stop it, you know I'm ticklish. When did you get back home?"

"Just a couple of minutes ago," he said, snatching an unfrosted cupcake from the cooling rack and taking a bite. "Mmm, delicious as always!"

"Hey, that was supposed to be for the bake sale."

"You need a taste tester, though, right?"

Makoto rolled her eyes, but turned around and kissed him, unable to stay mad at him for long. "You're lucky I think you're cute, mister," she said, thumping the tip of his nose and leaving a smudge of flour behind.

Masato grinned. "Sorry. I'll make it up to you later," he promised, bringing his mouth right next to her ear. "After all, there's something I enjoy eating more than cupcakes..."

Her cheeks going flush, she laughed again and pushed him away. "I'm holding you to that!"

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: “Sailor Moon” doesn’t belong to me.
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTES: Hope you enjoyed the story! Feel free to follow me on Tumblr! My username is kaleidodreams.


End file.
